Немезида Судо
"О грешник, покайся сейчас!" - Немезида в Muzzle of Nemesis Немезида Судо, кодовое имя Восемь, так же рассматривается, как Госпожа Преисподней. Была убийцей в Объединённом Государстве Эвиллиос и подчинялась Санта Клаусу. После выполнения задания, которое заключалось в убийстве её возлюбленного, она поклялась мстить своему бывшему хозяину и отцу, становясь одержимой Демоном Гнева. История Ранняя Жизнь : "Мастер, Мастер! Кое-что случилось! Миледи и леди Мишель попали в аварию! Кажется, корабль, на к котором они плыли, затонул! Незадолго до прибытия в гавань, на него напал гигантский осьминог, огромнее которого я никогда не видел..." : ― Ренер Родившись в заброшенном доме в Тысячелетнем Лесу в EC 964, Немезида воспитывалась только матерью, Кайо Судо, и выросла в изоляции, не зная даже лица своего отца. Около ЕС 970, Немезида приняла небольшого Зиз тама, в качестве домашнего животного и назвала его "Мистер Зиз" (Зис-сан) и играла с ним в течении всего детства пока тот находился в аквариуме. Позже она узнала о своём отце - Галериане Марлоне, ей стало известно о его жизни, о его тёмной работе в качестве Хозяина Суда. После того как питомец Немезиды, Зиз тама, убивает её сводную сестру Мишель и жену Галериана в EC 978, Немезида счастливо играла со взрослым питомцем в гавани как ни в чем не бывало. По какой-то причине мать оставила и заперла ребёнка одного в доме. Пока она ждала возвращения своей матери, её мучали голоса близнецов, утверждавших, что она была брошена. В конце концов, девушка прекратила спать из-за страха одиночества и начала кричать на дверь, чтобы та открылась. Признав, что так дверь не откроется, Немезида поддалась требованиям голосов. Восьмой убийца Позже девушка была обучена стрельбе, чтобы стать киллером под командованием своего отца, под кодовым именем "Санта Клаус". Немезида, под кодовым именем Восемь, убила несколько человек под командованием Санты. Весной ЕС 982, она увидела агента по расследованию убийства под деревом сакуры. Увидев катану на его бедре, Немезида закрыла глаза, чтобы игнорировать его; когда он вдруг подошел к ней, убийца была удивлена, и между ними завязался разговор. Несмотря на то, человек был на стороне справедливости, она влюбилась в него. Летом он решил взять ее на фестиваль фейерверков. Одев Восточное кимоно, мужчина схватил ее за руку и повел на фестиваль. Тогда вечером, они смотрели на фейерверк вместе, и Немезида улыбнулась. Одной осенней ночью, он крепко обнял ее и они стали парой. В какой-то момент, они пообещали друг другу всегда быть вместе. Той же зимой в конце ЕС 982, Сaнтa отправил Немезиде заряженный револьео и приказал убить ее возлюбленного. Убитая горем Немезида размышляла над убийством в своей комнате, прежде чем, наконец, пошла исполнять свою миссию.В смешанных чувствах она встретилась с ним под деревом сакуры, где они впервые встретились, и направила револьвер на него. Абсолютно опустошенная, Немезида заплакала, готовясь к выстрелу, желая, чтобы он не смотрел на нее так нежно, так как все это - ее вина. После того как она извинилась, он говорил с ней и схватил за ствол ее револьера. Потрясенная, дрожащими пальцами она выстрелила, убив его. После того как он рухнул на землю, Немезида, рыдая, пела колыбельную над трупом любимого. Выражая сожаление по поводу всего, что случилось, убийца встала и вспомнила свое обещание. Затем она успокоила его тем, что они снова встретятся в ближайшее время. Вскоре после этого, Немезида выпустили второй выстрел в висок, пытаясь покончить с собой. Гражданская война в Левианте : "Relinquish your fortune. If you return everything you stole from the people, your life will be spared." "I will never hand over my fortune to you!" : ―Nemesis and Gallerian "Расстанься со своим богатством. Если ты вернешь людям все, что украл у них - я пощажу тебя" "Я никогда не отдам тебе свои деньги!" ―Немезида и Галериан. Потерпев неудачу в своей попытке самоубийства, Немезида разгневалась на мастера; видя коррупцию, она поклялась отомстить Галлериану и надела маску. В какой-то момент она приобрела Золотой ключ и стала одержима Демоном Гнева. Во время гражданской войны в Левианте, в августе ЕС 983, Немезида вошла в особняк Галериана, который был подожжен во время восстания, где она сталкивается с Хозяином Суда с Заводной Куклой на руках. Наставив на него револьвер, она предложила своему отцу либо умереть от выстрела в голову, либо сгореть адском пламени. Он лишь глумился над ней, и Немезида решила дать ему шанс искупить свою вину. Требуя от него покаяния своих грехах, убийца сказала, что пощадит его жизнь, если он вернёт людям все, что украл. Но Галериан отказался. Немезида заметила, что он утешает свою "Дочь" и, разъяренная, она подставив к его голове свой револьвер, перед выстрелом попрощавшись с отцом. Путь к Власти : "Now we are all... sons of bitches." : ―Someone following the successful test of Punishmentsrc : "Теперь мы все ... сукины дети". ―Кто-то после освобождения "Наказания". После гражданской войны, Немезида была обвинена в убийстве Галериана и впоследствии была заключена в тюрьму. В какой-то момент её помиловали и освободили. После этого она вступила в партию Тасан в Эльфегорте и была избрана вице-президентом партии. Когда лидер партии, Гаммон Окто, внезапно исчез, Немезида сменила его на посту президента. В ЕС 993, партия Тасан получили власть как локально, так и на международном уровне, что позволило им получить контроль над правительством Эльфегорта. Немезида стала диктатором и приказала армии Эльфегорта вторгнуться в Люцифению. Это вызвало войну. Немезида и её народ заключии союз с Вельзенией и Джакоку, а война распространилась по всему миру. Когда война затянулась, Немезида стала свидетелем кровавой бойни и решила полностью уничтожить Эвиллиос. Ведя армию Эльфигорта на два фронта , диктатор дала распоряжение запустить секретный проект по разработке новейшего оружия: Воздаяния. В ЕС 993, прототип Воздаяния был создан и отправлен в Тысячелетний лес для тестирования. Когда Золотой ключ был в ее руках, Немезида вставила его в Черную Коробочку и оружие выстрелило, в итоге Тысячелетний лес был подожжен взрывом. После успешной проверки, диктатор решила использовать оружие для полного уничтожения всего Эвиллиоса. Личность и черты характера Немезида была сильной и безжалостной молодой девушкой, в конце концов поглощенной своим гневом и жаждой мести отцу. В детстве она вела себя как жизнерадостная девочка и часто играла со своим питомцем Зиз-Саном, которого она ласково называла Мистером Зизом на протяжении всей жизни. Проведя детство в изоляции, Немезида оберегалась матерью, МА, с любовью и уважением присматривающей за ней. Немезида была ранена внезапным исчезновением матери и чувствовала себя покинутой. Хотя в начале она и отрицала, в конце концов приняла это. Так же девочка стала лояльной к отцу, Галериану Марлону, несмотря на то, что раньше не видела его, который теперь давал указания убивать для него. Мучимая голосами Гензель и Гретель, Немезида начала терять рассудок, становясь все более и более параноидальной к своему отказу. Боясь даже засыпать, понимая, что проснется в одиночестве, девочка сбежала из дома. Время шло и она стала терять эмоции, кроме гнева и ненависти к сложившейся ситуации. Как "Восьмая", Немезида стала холоднокровной убийцей с ранних лет. Тем не менее, она сильно заботилась о своем возлюбленном, несмотря на то, что они были на противоположенных сторонах; в результате два ее лояльных устоя привели ее к ужасному горю и попытке самоубийства, исполняя задание Галериана. Однако ее самоубийство провалилось и в ней зародились ненависть к отцу и желание отомстить за своего любимого; подпитываясь силой Демона Гнева, Немезида стала воплощением возмездия за многочисленные преступления Галериана. В итоге она отомстила Галериану за жестокость и коррумпированность суда Темной Звезды по отношению к населению. Несмотря на то, что она изначально была наемной убийцей, в ней начали пробуждаться чувства после гибели ее любимого. Также она считает, что каждый, независимо от того, насколько он ужасен, заслуживает шанс искупить свои грехи, однако лишь один шанс. Немезида скрывала свое отвращение к отцу за завистью его привязанности к ее сводной сестре, Мишель. Осознав, что Галериан верит в то, что Заводная кукла это его давно погибшая дочь, Немезида решила, что он всего лишь мусор, который безнадежно сошел с ума, боясь потерять её. Из-за этого Немезида пришла в ярость, понимая, что Галериан признает дочерью не ее, а Заводную Куклу, девочка почувствовала ненависть к нему. После смерти отца, Немезида стала политическим деятелем партии Тасан и приняла полномочия в качестве диктатора, по вине которой весь мир был охвачен пламенем ужасной кровопролитной войны. Увидев зло, возникшее в ходе боевых действий, Немезида поняла, что она сам Дьявол и ее задача - уничтожить мир, к котором существуют сосуды греха. В результате она становится Госпожой Преисподней, цель которой уничтожить все, и Ад в том числе, при помощи Воздаяния. Умения и навыки Немезида была подготовленным убийцей и идеально обращалась с револьвером. В дополнении к этому она уверенно шла к своей цели, несмотря ни на что. Став частью партии Тасан, Немезида приобрела огромную политическую власть в течении десяти лет. Как диктатор Эльфегорта она имела абсолютную власть над людьми и вооруженными силами. После разработки Воздаяния она могла свободно атаковать, используя Золотой ключ и уничтожая Зло. Связь с персонажами Возлюбленный: Парень Немезиды. Немезида любила этого человека очень сильно и несмотря на то, что она стала его убийцей, она дорожит временем, проведенным с ним. В результате его убийство противоречило ей и вызвало сожаление. Это сожаление сменилось гневом. Галериан Марлон: Хозяин, брат и отец Немезиды. Немезида была изначально верна к нему, как к "Санта Клаусу" и выполняла каждый его приказ. После того, как она убила своего любимого, она возненавидела Галериана и поняла, что он заслуживает смерти; она так же испытывает зависть к любви и вниманию Галериана к Заводной Кукле, желая, что бы он признал ее своей дочерью, а не куклу. Ма: Мать Немезиды. Зная ее как Кайо Судо, Немезида видела свою мать любящей и заботливой и помнила все ее наставления. Немезида очень любила мать, но ее часто терзал вопрос о том, как она могла полюбить такого коррумпированного человека, как ее отец. Мишель Марлон: Сводная сестра Немезиды. Немезида сильно завидовала ей из-за любви Галериана и желала получить ту же любовь от него. Левия: Богиня, которую также называют "Госпожа Преисподней". Общая информация Осмысление и происхождение * Имя Немезиды частично вдохновлено именем представляющего её вокалоида. Латинизация Megpoid и Nemesis: оба содержать общую часть "Ми". * Немезида имеет большое сходство с немецким диктатором Адольфом Гитлером; оба стали диктаторами в своих странах, носили титул "фюрера", а так же участвовали в мировых войнах. * Интересно, что Эльфегорт имеет много параллелей с Германией. * Немизида - богиня возмездия в греческой мифологии. * В римской мифологии "Invidia" иногда употребляется как эквивалент греческой богине, а на латинском это название Смертельного Греха Зависти; очевидно мать Немезиды, Ма, выступает в качестве замены для пробуждённого сосуда Зависти и использует тело и личность Кайо Судо. * Её фамилия является частью каламбура слова "Сталкер" на Английском, приписываемого Кайо. * Действия Немезиды в Гражданской Войне Левианты состоялись в августе, восьмом месяце в году, возможно это отсылка на её кодовое имя; так же она имеет "Восьмирукого" осьминога в качестве питомца. * До анонса альбома "Дуло Немезиды", mothy выложил поэму под названием "Немезида" в Твиттере, как бы намекая на события, показываемые в альбоме; в конце поэмы mothy заявил что это была просто поздняя ночная работа, и не имела никакого смысла. * Отношение Госпожи Преисподней к Адскому Двору связано с происшествием Ада в Иерониме Босха Семи Смертных Грехов и Четырёх Последствий. Интересные факты * Кодовое имя Немезиды, Восемь, и подчинение "Санте Клаусу" схоже с Гумиллией, с кодовым именем Восьмой Снайпер и подчинявшейся Первому Санте в Пер Ноэль. * Госпожой Преисподней также называют Левию. * Её песня в Серии Семи Смертных Грехов была выложена в Августе восьмого; забавно, mothy признался что он выложил песню в этот день по чистой случайности. * Желая знать что случилось с настоящими воплощениями Слуг, Гаммон Окто сомневался что должен спрашивать это у Госпожи Преисподней * Неизвестно, как связана Немезида с Ма и Галерианом, биологически, приемно, или это просто ее восприятие. Галерея Концепт-арт= NemesisConceptArt.png|Концепт-арт Немезиды от Ичики SCPalbumconcept.png|Концепт-арт Немезиды для обложки ограниченного издания Семи преступлений и наказаний MuzzleColorCharacter.png|Профиль Немезиды в 7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды MoN_Illist_profiles.jpg|Профиль Немезиды в новелле Heavenly_novel02.jpg|Профиль Немезиды в 7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора |-| Песни= Gumillia_Lover.png|Немезида в Последнем револьвере TLRNemesis_Assassin.png|Немезида в ее одежде убийцы без куртки TLRNemesis_Casual.png|Немезида в ее повседневной одежде TLRNemesis_Kimono.png|Немезида на летнем фестивале фейерверков Wrathsi_.png|Немезида в Сердцебиении часовой башни MuzzleNemesisGun_Head.png|Немезида в Дуле Немезиды MuzzleNemesis_Ziz.png|Немезида в ее одежде убийцы с курткой MuzzleNemesisChild_Ziz.png|Маленькая Немезида с Мистером Зизом SCP008.png|Немезида в Семи преступлениях и наказаниях |-| Книги= SCPStoryCover.png|Немезида в Семи преступлениях и наказаниях SCPNemesisSudou.png|Немезида в рассказе 81CtPw4sHgL.jpg|Немезида на обложке 7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды Dictatornemesisonline.png|Диктатор Немезида в новелле Littlenemesisonlinenovel.png|Маленькая Немезида после потопления Титаника MoN_Illist_ch5.png|Немезида держит Галлериана под прицелом в новелле |-| Манга= QuartetsNemesisGallerian.png|Nemesis in Quartets of Evil SCP!Nemesis.png|Nemesis as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Прочее= NemesisEF_booklet.png|Nemesis as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Evils_cout_MOTHELLY.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard along with the inhabitants of Evil's Theater on the cover of the Evils Court CD Master of the Hellish Yard.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard depicted in the Evils Court album illustration by Ichika MoNalbumcover.png|Nemesis as depicted on The Muzzle of Nemesis album cover SSPcover_(1).png|Master of the Hellish Yard on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Nemesis on the limited edition album cover NemesisSSP.png|Nemesis' profile on The Seven Sins and Punishment website 937075.jpg|The Master of the Hellish Yard's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche Muzzlemothyavatar.png|mothy's twitter icon during the release season for The Muzzle of Nemesis Nemesis_Revolver.png|Illustration of Nemesis by Ichika NemesisRevolver2.png|Yonkoma comic of Nemesis and her lover by Ichika GallerianNemesisDollIchika.png|Illustration of Nemesis with a machine gun by Ichika MasterHellishYardIchika.png|Illustration of the Master of the Hellish Yard by Ichika NemesisLoverIchika.png|Comic of Nemesis and her lover for Bomasu 12 by Ichika NemesisChibiIcihika.png|Чиби-иллюстрация Немезиды от Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Nemesis choked by red strings of fate by Ichika Категория:Персонажи Категория:Гуми Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Гнев